


Lovely Times

by KryptidWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Spinel is a horrible cook dont trust her, pure fluff, two gf having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: Spinel tries to make breakfast for Pink. Things don't go as planned.





	Lovely Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. I feel like shit for not updating Extra Caramel Mocha. Having writers block with that. So I just wanna put out oneshots to pass the time. Hope you all enjoy.

Pink fluttered her eyes open, dreams drifting into the corner of her mind. She sat up, stretching. She looked to his side, not seeing her lover lying peacefully. Pink wondered where Spinel had gone. 

That was, until the high-pitched waiting of a smoke alarm sounded. She wrinkled her nose at a foul stench. 

"Oh god.”

Pink quickly shot out of bed, wrapping herself in her sheets. She yanked them off her, grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist. She tugged the door open and fumbled down the hallway. 

A stream of black smoke trailed from the kitchen. Spinel came out, holding an arm to her nose, swatting away the smoke. She waved the kitchen down with a nearby book. 

The problem was the toaster oven, two pieces of bread were inside, black and charred. Pink crossed the kitchen, unplugging the appliance, then carefully grabbed at the dark bread. It nearly singed her fingertips as she tossed it in the waste bin. 

"Are you okay?" Pink asked, reaching up and resetting the blaring alarm. The noise stopped. 

"Thanks."

"What happened?" Pink asked. 

Spinel blushed, rubbing her arm. "Makin' breakfast for you. Since, y'know, it's Valentine's Day." She looked around, the smoke still lingering. "Didn't turn out well."

Pink was touched, and she smiled. "Really? That's very sweet of you, Spinny."

"It's the thought that counts?"

Pink chuckled and embraced the love of her life. She felt Spinel relax in her hold. 

"Hey, it's not too late. I can help you make something, then if you still wanna surprise me, I can get back in bed and pretend I'm asleep."

Spinel smiled, and kissed Pink's cheek. "I love you. And I don't mind some help. If I can even make sandwiches right… "

"It's okay. You tried. Plus, I'd like it if we both ate together."

Spinel's grin unfolded wider, and it filled Pink's heart. And together, they both made a lovely breakfast to each other.


End file.
